


Appreciation

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shoe fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

John had a fond appreciation for the tassels on Sherlock’s boots; when his hands were occupied caressing, squeezing, and fondling every inch of Sherlock; they made it easier for him to unzip them……with his teeth.


End file.
